


Mientras el frío se va y las pesadillas desaparecen

by FerAmayaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerAmayaSnape/pseuds/FerAmayaSnape
Summary: "El frío, después de tantos cruciatus... El frío simplemente no se va..."O donde Malfoy aparece sin avisar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.





	Mientras el frío se va y las pesadillas desaparecen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" en Fanfiction.net
> 
> Palabras: 1,000 (Esto de los límites de palabras no es lo mío)

Le tomó un buen rato pero, al final, Harry terminó por escabullirse fuera de su habitación, conociendo ya el camino luego de tantas noches que había terminado refugiándose en la sala común, el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea le resultaba tranquilizador por algún motivo.  
_Las pesadillas no se detuvieron. Aún cuando la guerra había terminado y había dejado a Hermione arrastrarlo de vuelta a Hogwarts en cuanto el colegio reabrió sus puertas. A pesar de que había recuperado su varita y de que las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo estaban con vida, a su lado, intentando recuperar una vida que los tres habían olvidado como vivir, a pesar de que los Weasley habían encontrado el modo de sobrevivir a las incontables perdidas y de que Teddy era un niño feliz y sano, las pesadillas no desaparecieron..._  
Se detuvo abruptamente, eran muy posiblemente cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero la sala común no estaba vacía.  
—¿Malfoy?  
El rubio sentado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, a penas se inmutó al escucharlo.  
—¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?  
—Esta helando en las mazmorras.  
Harry lo miró sin comprender.  _Siempre estaba helando en las mazmorras…_  
Terminó por acercarse hasta el Slytherin, incapaz de combatir la curiosidad. Malfoy ni siquiera lo miró, sus ojos plata aún fijos en las llamas ardiendo.  
Harry lo contemplo descaradamente, aún de pie a su lado. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de como se suponía que las cosas funcionaban entre ellos. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la primera vez que Harry lo había besado, y si, había sido desastroso, y Harry en verdad había pensado que Malfoy iba a asesinarlo, hasta que el rubio lo besó de vuelta, y después… Harry no sabía muy bien que había estado sucediendo después. Aún se odiaban en público, y posiblemente también en privado, pero también solían besarse todo el tiempo, cada vez que estaban solos, como si simplemente no pudieran parar de hacerlo…  
Ahora, Harry prefería pensar que a Malfoy le gustaba besarlo tanto como a él.  
—Son… los cruciatus…  
Harry volvió de golpe a la realidad.  
—¿Qué?  
—El frío, después de tantos cruciatus... el frío simplemente no se va.  
De pronto, algo hizo click dentro de su cabeza. Hermione le había hablado al respecto, Pansy tenía las manos frías todo el tiempo, aunque Harry no lo había entendido en su momento.  
—Pero… los hechizos de calentamiento…  
Draco bufó.  
—No funcionan… nada funciona… Pansy cree que todo está en nuestra cabeza… el clima solo lo empeora…  
Harry se estremeció, había algo en la voz del rubio que le hacia doler el pecho.  
—Tu sala común es… menos fría.  
Harry dejó escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo.  
—¿Cómo entraste aquí?— inquirió luego de un pequeño silencio, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad, especialmente si Malfoy parecía tan dispuesto a responder.  
—Granger me dio la contraseña.  
_Por supuesto…_  Draco apenas se inmutó cuando Harry finalmente se fue a sentar, quizás demasiado cerca suyo.  
—¿Qué estas haciendo?— gruñó. Harry volvió a moverse, buscando la manta que sabía que Hermione había dejado olvidada en el sofá un par de horas antes.  
—Tienes frío, ¿no?— repuso, cubriéndolos a ambos e ignorando deliberadamente los ojos del rubio fijos sobre su rostro.

—¿Que demonios haces despierto a esta hora, Potter?  
Harry llevaba los últimos diez minutos contemplado el ajedrez mágico que Ron había olvidado, como si nunca antes hubiera contemplado algo igual de fascinante, y la voz del rubio lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se removió incómodo, ahora era Malfoy el que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
—¿Pesadillas, eh…?— adivinó —. Pansy me ha contado que Granger apenas consigue dormir…  
Harry lo sabía bien, los gritos de Hermione cuando tenía una pesadilla eran posiblemente, uno de esos sonidos que lo perseguirían por el resto de sus días.  
—Cuando Voldemort murió… cuando yo morí… la conexión que había entre nosotros desapareció, se suponía que las pesadillas desaparecerían también...  
Malfoy aún lo estaba mirando, sus ojos plata llenos de una curiosidad que Harry no le había visto antes.  
—Todo lo que pasó después es una pesadilla— suspiró, volviendo a fijar la vista en la chimenea, evitando deliberadamente mirar al rubio.  
—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?  
—Tu preguntaste…  
—Tu y yo no somos amigos.  
—No, sólo me besas cuando estás de buen humor— bufó el moreno, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.  
—Jamás te he escuchado quejarte, Potter.  
—Tienes razón…  
Había una sonrisita traviesa formándose en los labios del moreno, no le interesó averiguar de dónde venía la idea, pero acaba de decidir algo.  
Draco no se alejó cuando Harry se inclinó hasta encontrar sus labios, como si fuese la cosa más común del mundo, como si llevasen toda la vida haciéndolo, al contrario, lo besó en seguida, lento y suave, sin la prisa habitual que los caracterizaba.  
Harry comenzó a moverse, sin separarse ni un segundo de sus labios, arrastrando al rubio al suelo junto a él.  
Draco dejó escapar una carcajada, sus labios aún rozando su boca, en cuanto descubrió las intenciones del Gryffindor.  
—Estas loco si piensas que dormiré aquí contigo.  
El moreno lo ignoró deliberadamente, enredandole un brazo al rededor de la cintura, acercándose a su cuerpo y enterrando el rostro en su cuello.  
Malfoy sintió los labios del Gryffindor curvándose en una sonrisa.  
—Puedes irte si quieres— murmuró contra su piel, su aliento haciendole cosquillas.  
Harry se pegó aún más a la espalda del rubio, aprisionandolo entre sus brazos. No pretendía dejarlo ir a ningún lado.  
Y Malfoy no volvió a quejarse.  
Harry despertó, muchas horas después, con la extraña sensación de un peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, no consiguió ocultar una sonrisa.  
Sabía que a las pesadillas les tomaría años desaparecer, y las manos del Slytherin aún estaban heladas, pero Draco estaba dormido, recostado sobre su pecho, acurrucado entre sus brazos y abrazado a su cuerpo y para su sorpresa, eso era suficiente por el momento.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Review?


End file.
